Total drama the Islands Revenge!
by The original Mr.D
Summary: THE FINALLY! My way! I change the teams and relationships! Every once in a while I bring in someone from world tour to particapate! THE MERGE! Pairings: Zoey/Mike - Jo/Brick - Dawn/B - Scoot/Dakota REVIEW!
1. A fresh start

On a broken dock stands Chris. "Hello, we're back at the island! Sadly, Courtney will sue me if I have the cast back this season," he put a grin on his face. "That doesn't mean I wont bring them back next season! Anyway, I got a new and improved cast of 13! lets meet them now," Chris stated as a boat came up to the dock.

On it was 7 people. Lightning jumped off the boat first. "Lightning's here to win," he shouted pumping his fist in the air.

Next was the moon girl Dawn. She seemed to levitate over. "Greetings Chris," she said. She said. "Whatever you say Dawn," Chris said.

Next was Brick and Jo. "Brick MacArthur reporting for duty Sir," he said saluting the camera. Jo walked over the Lightning. "How it going dude," Lightning said. "I'm a girl," Jo replied. "Oh,"

Next was Sam and Dakota. Sam was on a Nintendo 3DS. Dakota was on her cell-phone. Last off the boat was B.

Then another boat came with 6 people on it. Staci was yapping about her relatives. "Yeah my Great Great Great Great-," she was then cut off by Ann Maria spraying the can in her face.

The 2 get off the boat furiously. Cameron was looking at a bird on the boat. Then the bird hit him making him fall off the boat. "Ok, Ann Maria, Staci and Cameron everyone," Chris introduced.

Next was Scott. He stepped off sarcastically saying, "What a competition! I'm Scott."

Lastly was Mike and Zoey. The two stepped off the boat. "And Zoey and Mike," Chris shouted.

They arrive in front of the woods. "To determine the teams, you'll has to race into the center of the forest," Chris shout.

"That'll be easy," Ann Maria stated. "Oh is it, well this entire island was rented to toxic waste companies. If you stop to see the animals, you'll notice the change," Chris shouted.

That's what really made them start going. Brick and Jo were in the lead. Dawn was worried while running.

**Confession: Dawn**

**Poor animals...**

Chris and Chef were in the middle of the woods. Brick and Jo arrived at the same time. "Both of you are on the mutant maggots," Chris shouted.

Dawn came across a bunny. "Hello little one," she said. Then it started to float. She ran away quickly.

Mike walks along side Zoey. "Hey want to be on the same team," he said. "Sure,"

Lightning rushed to Chris. "Lightning, go join the maggots," the host said. "Sha-sweet," shouted the over achiever.

**Confessions: Lightning**

**Man, Chris should let Lightning be a team of one!**

B suddenly came. Next Sam and Dakota came. "You guys also on the Maggots," the host shouted. "That's great," Sam said. He actually wasn't listening, because he pulled out his came system.

Dawn kept running and eventually got to Chris. "Congratulations Dawn, you start the toxic Rats," host said.

Then Mike and Zoey came totally freaked out. "I think I saw a purple rabbit," Zoey said. "Anyway, go with Dawn," Chris said.

**Confessions: Mike**

**Zoey seems nice...**

Then Scott came, "Which team am I on?" "Go with Mike and Zoey, otherwise known as the toxic rats," Chris said.

Later, Staci and Ann Maria arrived. "Yeah, and my-," said Staci. "Alright already," Ann Maria shouted spraying the can in her face. "Ha Ha, I'm going to love this! You two are also on the toxic rats," Chris laughed.

About an hour later, Chef came dragging Cameron. Cameron was worn out. "Well sorry Cameron, your automatically eliminated," Chris said.

At the ceremony, Cameron stands in a wooden catapult. "Oh well, back to my-," Cameron started. Chef pulled the lever sending him flying. "Buuubble!"

Chris laughed a little then looked at the Camera. "One down, 12 to go! Who will hook up? Find out next time on total drama the island's revenge!"

* * *

**Sorry Cameron fans. It's my way after all! Next time, I'll introduce one of Mike's Multiple Personalities! **


	2. The obstacle course of doom!

Moments after Cameron got hurled Chris turned back to the campers. "Alright next challenge," he said. "In one day," Zoey questioned.

He takes them to a course. "First is Dakota and Staci. Then B and Ann Maria. Third in line is Scott and Brick. Fourth is Zoey and Lightning. Lets then have Dawn and Jo. Lastly Sam and Mike," Chris shouted.

Dakota and Staci's part was easy. They had to crawl under a net in the mud. "Nets were mad by my-," she was then cut off by Chefs whistle. Dakota crawled faster. She got up and tagged B.

Staci came 5 seconds later and tagged Ann Maria. B had to avoid a swinging big ax thingy. B dodged it, but didn't see the bolder. He steps to the side quickly. The boulder comes to Ann Maria. She jumps over and runs faster then B.

She tags Brick. Then B tags Scott. The two has to get past lots off thorn bushes. Brick goes diving in unaware of the danger. "Oh," he screams. Scott laughs.

**Confessions: Scott**

**If I'm going to win this, I need my team safe.**

Scott goes through the thorn bush with ease and tags Zoey. Scott looks around making sure no one was looking. He goes over to Sams course and butters the vine he must cross..**  
**

Later, Mike and Sam were tagged at the same time. Mike gasps and turn to Svetlana.

**Confessions: "Svetlana"**

**I'm a very skilled gymnast.**

Sam tries to swing, but falls. Svetlana makes it over the gap shouting,. "Make way for Svetlana!" Svetlana wins for the team.

"Sorry Maggots, but I'll see you at the bonfire ceremony," Chris said. Sam gets back up saying, "Man we suck." His team stares at him.

Zoey runs up to Svetlana. "How did you do that," she questioned. Mike changes back. "Huh what?"

**Confessions: Mike**

**I have Multi-personality disorder.**

**Confessions: Sam**

**I vote for Brick!**

* * *

At the ceremony... Sam continued to play his game. Chris came with a bag of mars-mellows. "If I call your name, you get a mars-mellow representing your safe," Chris said.

"Mars-mellows go to Jo, B and Dakota," the host said. The 3 walk up to Chris and get mars-mellows. "Lightning your also safe," Chris said throwing him a mars-mellow.

"The last mars-mellow goes to," Chris started. Brick was sweating, while Sam played his game. "Brick!" Brick grabbed a mars-mellow.

Sam kept playing. Chef took the game away and threw it in the catapult. Sam runs after it. When he was in it, Chris pulled the lever. Sam is seen dropping his game in the ocean. That's when he screams.

Chris laughs then shouts, "Another one down! Only 11 remain! Will Mike tell Zoey about his personalities? Toon in next time."

* * *

**-Remaining-**

**Maggots: Brick, Jo, Lightning, B, Dakota**

**Rats: Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Scott, Staci, Ann Maria**


	3. the rise of internship

Chris is in front of the cabins. Maggots where on the left, while the rats where on the right. "Last time on total drama the islands revenge, Scott sabotaged Sam. Mike's alter ego Svetlana also came out! What more personalities does Mike have? Will the rats win again? Lets see today!"

* * *

In the mess hall, the new campers were eating Chefs _food._ Brick seemed to be the only one eating it. Lightning brought out his protein power and just ate from the can. Chris came in the door wearing a work cap.

"Are you ready for another challenge losers," he said. "Meet me at the cavern in ten minutes,"

At the cavern, "Alright it seems Blaineley became a intern. She went in the cave and never returned," Chris said. Most of the girls where shocked. "Relax, it's only been a week! If you find her and bring her out you win," Chris said.

Chef threw the teams hats and flashlights. Mike puts on the cap and turns to Manitoba Smith. Ann Maria doesn't put on the hat. She doesn't even go in the cave.

**Confessions: "Manitoba Smith"**

**Alright what is this? None of these people stand a chance!"**

**Confessions: Ann Maria**

**"I knew this show was not good for my hair!"**

The teams go in the cave. Brick held the flash light close. "Pull it together," Jo shouted. He didn't know who said that and jumped making him fall down a hole. "I'm OK," he said in pain.

**Confessions: Brick**

**Ever since I was little, I was scared of the dark.**

Jo walks on with out him. Lightning soon follows. B and Dakota stayed behind to help Brick.

The rats: "And don't forget my-," Staci stated. Scott suddenly shouts,"Shut up!" Manitoba uses the light on the ground and sees foot prints. He points in that direction.

Brick is pulled out. "Mame wait up," Brick said running towards Jo. B follows him leaving Dakota. "Um,"

**Confessions: Dakota**

**I really don't need the money! I just need camera time.**

Blaineley is seen wandering around, only glowing a bright green. She also wore a red type of shirt. "Stupid Chris," she repeated over and over again.

Soon Dakota looked in the hole Brick fell in and saw a light. She jumps in and follows it. She comes to Blaineley. "Who are you," she questioned. "Blaineley, one of Chris' interns. In order to run this stupid show I must rank up," she shouted.

Dakota thinks about this and soon the rats, excluding Ann Maria found them. "Come with me," Manitoba said. Manitoba has a Australian ascent. "We won Mike," Zoey said. "Who? My names Manitoba Smith"

Dawn walks up to Zoey. "Your love has Multi-personality disorder," the moon girl whispered to Zoey.

**Confessions: Zoey**

**Who knew?**

The teams exit the cavern. Blaineley goes up to Chris shouting, "I quite!" Dakota smiles then said, "I'll take her place! Anything to get my spin off."

That night, Blaineley was in the catapult. She was still glowing. "Just get my off this show," she said. She was then hurled. "Get to work Dakota," Chris shouted as the camera faded out.

* * *

**-Remaining-**

**Maggots: Brick, Jo, Lightning, B,**

**Rats: Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Scott, Staci, Ann Maria**


	4. Runaway Mascot!

Dakota is seen in a red shirt cleaning the toilet. Chris grins at her. "You missed a spot!" He notices the camera and turns to it. "Last time, a hunt through a cave. Dakota here replaced Blaineley! Now time to eliminate more maggots on total drama the islands revenge!"

* * *

The teams wake up to Chris' blow horn. "Your next challenge is to capture your mascot first," Chris shouted. Before Scott starts running, but Chris continues. "Oh, and 2 people are coming back next time!"

**Confessions: Zoey**

**Already? This is going to be harder then I thought!**

B points into the forest. His team takes it as a hint and walk into it. Scott and Ann Maria begin to walk into the mess hall. Dawn then grabs Mike and Zoey.

"Mike, I know about your MPD," she said. Zoey turns to him, "I know also." Mike looks around. Staci was the only one dropping in. "You should talk to my uncle Luke about that," she shouted. The 3 stare at her in confusion. She then quickly runs off. Mike breaths in and changes to Chester.

**Confessions: Chester**

**Back in my day we had a thing called minding your own business!**

Scott and Ann Maria keep looking in the kitchen. Ann Maria opens a cupboard, then a rat escapes. Scoot sees and runs to it, so does she. They both bump heads. Staci comes in letting the rat escape. "My bad," she shouts. Suddenly Chef comes to cook lunch and sees them. "Hey, get out of my kitchen," he yells at them.

Scott and Ann Maria run past Staci. "Yeah, kitchens were made by my-," she started. Chef then throws a spoon at her face. She gets out rubbing her face.

**Confessions: Staci**

**And portal potties were made by my-**

Meanwhile, the maggots were looking in the forest. Jo looks behind a bush to find a mutant squirle. Lightning kicks a tree, making a mutant hawk attack him. The hawk had a third eye. Brick looks around and sees the maggot. it seemed to be bigger then usual. He tackles it. "I think we win," he said picking it up. The 4 run back to camp.

That night...

Chris comes with a bag of mars-mellows. "If you don't receive a mars-mellow, you must take the hurl of shame," Chris said. Staci spoke up saying, "Mars-mellows were invented by my great great great great great great great great... great grandma Suzy!"

"Yeah, don't really care! Mike, Dawn and Zoey are all safe," the host said throwing them mars-mellows. Zoey and Mike smile at each other. "And of course Scott and Ann Maria is safe," Chris said. The two get mars-mellows.

Staci stands up and walks to the catapult. "Catapults were first made by-," She started. "Yeah, don't care! I built this one with my own two hands," Chris shouted before flinging her off the island.

* * *

**So which 2 is he bringing back? Find out next time!**

**-Remaining-**

**Maggots: Brick, Jo, Lightning, B,**

**Rats: Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Scott, Ann Maria**


	5. aftermath: 2 extra people!

Aftermath I

Sam is seen playing his video game outside Playa de losers. Cameron was in a bubble. Then Staci lands on the resort. Soon Chris comes to the spot on a boat. "Hey, 2 people are coming back," he shouts through a microphone to wake everyone. All the previous contestants were sleeping.

Courtney opens the window form the second floor. "What are you talking about," she shouted. Chris smirked then shouted again through the microphone,"Can Sierra and Alejandro please come out!" The CIT then shouts, "You can't bring them back! I'll sue!"

Chris again shouts through the microphone,"They never signed a contract! So there for, the two are out of your reach!" Soon Alejandro and Sierra came out now wide awake. Al was back to normal. And Sierra could walk again with some hair growing back.

Chris puts the megaphone away. "You two can participate in this season! Come aboard!"Al quickly gets on. Sierra looks back at the resort. "Not without Cody," she shouts.

Blaineley then storms out of the building. "Chris please sop," she whispered. Chris thinks then said,"Why don't you come and participate?" Blaineley slowly gets on the boat, unaware of what he just said.

The boat begins to drive away from the resort. He pulls back out his megaphone and shouts,"You can go back a sleep!"

* * *

**to be continued.. this time with Alejandro and Blaineley!**


	6. New teams! 3 to be exact!

Dakota grabs a blow horn to wake up the campers at dawn. They slowly get out of bed and see Blaineley and Alejandro standing next to Chris. "Surprise! I'm doing something different since these 2 were added... You can create your own team! At the end of the day, meet me at the bonfire so we can make it official! BUT, if you fail to make partners with someone, I'll hurl you!"

Blaineley realized what she got herself into and turns to Chris. "You tricked me!", she shouted.

Mike goes to Zoey and Dawn. "We should become a team," he said. "OK, but I think we should add one more," red whispered. Dawn looked around and saw Ann Maria spraying her hair. "How about her," she said pointing.

Brick went up to Jo. "Mme, I suggest we team up," he said.

**Confessions: Jo**

**Whatever it takes! It's just for the competition!**

"Fine, but I'm running this team," she shouted. Scott saw this and walked over, "Let me join...please." Jo scoffed and shouted,"Fine."

Blaineley looks all around. Alejandro took his chance and said, "You can team up with me." Blaineley was shocked. "No way," she shouted storming away. She seemed to glow even more green. We could also notice some hair falling out.

**Confessions: Blaineley**

**It'll take a miracle for him to team up with someone!**

B meanwhile tried to convince Jo so he can have a team, but to no avail. Alejandro quickly walked up to him. "Come with me," the latino said. B shrugged and joined him.

Blaineley walked up to Dawn and her team. "Can I join you," she said. Zoey grinned and said,"No! Go join Alejandro or Something!"

Lightning takes a deep breath and walks up to Alejandro. "Can Lightning join you two," said the over achiever. Alejandro looks around. "Sure you can join, but where's Lightning," the Latino said. "Sha-sweet!" B face palms him self.

**Confessions: Lightning**

**Lightning should be a team of one! Lightning is used to carrying his team back home.**

Blaineley looks at Jo's team. She runs over. "A team of 4 is better," she said. "No way," the Jockette stated. Blaineley walked away while some hair started to fall out.

That night... All 3 teams, plus Blaineley, arrived at the bonfire. Chris comes with 3 new flags. One blue, one red and one green. In the distance, Chef is seen building another cabin.

Chris turns to Dawn, Mike, Zoey and Ann Maria. He throws the green flag saying, "You are now the Radioactive Reptiles!" Mike catches it and reviles that it has a frog on it only with another eye.

Chris then turns to Jo, Brick and Scott. He throws the blue flag saying, "you guys will be the mutant mammals!" Scott catches it and opens it showing a beaver, but with spikes on its back and had horns.

Chris lastly turns to Lightning, B and Alejandro. He throws them the red flag, "And you guys will be toxic twins." Lightning catches it. He opens it to find 2 baby pigeons. Their mouths are open to revile teeth! Their tails also are shaped like spike balls.

Chris turns and sees something glowing. He walks to it and sees Blaineley in the catapult. "Just get me off this island," she stated. She seemed to has hair, but buzzed. Chris thinks and said, "We need more episodes, so why don't you join the toxic twins?"

Blaineley quickly gets out. "Whatever," she shouted storming off. Chris then turns to the camera. "Don't worry! He have plenty of drama to unload next time!"

* * *

**Ha new teams! Didn't see that coming either huh?**


	7. Cruising course to Boney Island!

Here's the new teams:

Radioactive Reptiles: Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Ann Maria

Mutant mammals: Jo, Brick, Scott

Toxic Twins: Alejandro, B, Lightning, Blaineley

* * *

Chris stands next to Chef to announce the show. "Last time, Blaineley and Alejandro were glad to join us," he laughed. He continued saying, "We had to make them create there own team. after difficulty everyone got a new team formed! Let's let the drama rise on total drama, the island's revenge!"

Scott wakes up in his cabin and sees Brick and Jo having a push up contest. "!07-108-109" they seemed to go on and on. Jo does one push up. Brick tries to do another, but falls down on the ground.

The campers eat Chef's 'eggs'. Chris came in seconds later shouting, 'Good morning!" "Today's challenge is a simple race to Boney island! You must build your own boat."

**Confession: Scott**

**Easy, I'll just take one of Chef's motorboats...**

B walks up and motions his team to come with him. B grabs some wood and starts building the boat. Alejandro thought and then said, "He are going to need it 20 by 20."

The reptiles exit the mess hall. Dawn goes into the woods. She comes back with vines, flowers and pine cones. "Lets start," she said. Mike and Zoey start tieing vines together. Ann Maria just keeped on spraying her hair. mike was reliliving the vines wouldn't wrap around the pine cones to stay. Zoey sees too and asks, "Can we use your spray?"

Ann maria say their plan and grabbed another can and tossed it to them. Zoey sprays the vines making them stay in place. Good thing it is water proof.

Scott sneaks away from his team. He comes back later in the ocean with chef's motorboat. Brick and Jo stare at each other, then just get in it.

Chris comes over and shouted, "Congratulations mammals, you get a 10 second head start!" The reptiles finish second, and B finishes it soon after. "And the reptiles get a 5 second head start," Chris shouted.

Each team gets in their boat near the shore. Team Twins boat seemed to have plenty of room. The reptiles had to struggle in it. Lastly, Scott's motorboat was just the right size.

**Confession: Blaineley**

**That Al, his boat size will slow us down!**

"Mammals can start now," Chris said. Scott quickly put the key it, then put the shift in turbo. The boat zoomed away. The contestants couldn't even see it. "Now the reptiles," Chris said. Dawn and Zoey use their crafted oars to move the ship.

Soon the toxic twins moved, but not very fast. Blaineley seemed to grow taller and now is completely bald. She growls at Alejandro stating, "This is your fault!" Her teeth seemed to be sharper.

Back at the radioactive reptiles, Mike is looking in the sea. He sees Fang, the mutant shark. Mike gaps turning into Svetlana. 'She' jumps onto the shark. Shark goes under water and shakes Svetlana off. Fang bites at her. She swims back managing the shark to only bite off his shirt.

Vito comes out and swims back to the raft. "What the hell was that for," Ann Maria said. 'Vito' turns his direction to her.

**Confession: 'Vito'**

**That babe is HOT**

Dawn notices Vito's aura. "Hey, Mike has turned to Vito. All he needs is a shirt on to change back," Dawn said. Zoey nodded her head and kept on paddling.

After Blaineley's cursing rampage, she remembers she had chocolate in her pocket. Fang smelt it and gone to their ship. Blaineley devoured the bar, including the wrapper. B points in the ocean. Lightning looks and sees Fang!

"Sha-guys, look out," shouted the athlete. Blaineley and Alejandro saw the shark. Fang dives under, then comes back up through the middle of the ship! The shark soon eats all of the ship.

Chris sees this from his helicopter. He calls Chef saying, "Um, give Dakota one of your boats..." Chef hesitated but ended up walking t the garage. He opens it and sees the motorboat gone. He sees a note on the wall. It is an IOU in Scott's handwriting.

Chef screams. Dakota came into the garage. "Where's the boat," she questioned.

Back in the ocean, Fang was chasing Blaineley, because he smelt more junk food from her. Alejandro and Lightning couldn't help but laugh. Chris also laughs from the helicopter.

The mammals were already at the island. Soon the reptiles raft comes. 'Vito' had his arm around Ann Maria. Dawn grabs a shirt and places it on Vito, making Mike come back. The first thing Mike said was," I has multy personalty disorder."

**Confession: Ann Maria**

**Oh hell no!**

Later, the twins were saved. Chef seemed to stare at Scott. "And the mutant mammals win! Sorry reptiles, but you'll be helping Dakota clean the kitchen! And as for the toxic twins.. I'll see you at the bonfire tonight!"

* * *

**Confession: Alejandro**

**I vote for Blaineley!**

**Confession: Blaineley**

**I vote for Al**

the votes...

So the toxic twins sit. Next to Lightning was their flag. Blaineley and Alejandro were staring at each other. Alejandro noticed that she was taller and glowing. "What's wrong with you," the latino said. Blaineley stood up shouting, "What are you talking about?"

Chris comes with a bag of mars-mellows. He tosses a hand mirror to Blaineley. She looks in it and screams. She smashes it saying, "This Island did this to me!"

"Now settle down! One of you is going home, and it's not Lightning or B," host said tossing them. "The last mars-mellow goes to... Al!'

The latino stands up catching his mars-mellow. "Don't call me that again," he growled. Blaineley rushed to the catapult. "Whatever, get me out of here," she shouted.

Chris followed her, only to see Chef had placed Scott in it. "Good-bye," Chef laughed sending him off the island. "Why did you do that," Chris said.

Chef quickly shouted, "Just doing my duty! With her.. let her join the toxic twins!" Chris thought then said, "Excellent idea!"

Blaineley's skin was now permanently green."What, no! I can't stay any longer! look at me," she said now with a deeper voice. "Yeah, don't care! Let's see the mutation in full effect! I promise the drama will only increase next time!"

* * *

**Yes, he is gone.. for good..maybe, DUN DUN DUN! Anyway, someone happened to pick something up on Boney Island.. but who? DUN DUN DUN**


	8. just eat it

Here's the new teams:

Radioactive Reptiles: Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Ann Maria

Mutant mammals: Jo, Brick, Blaineley

Toxic Twins: Alejandro, B, Lightning

* * *

Chef is seen looking around in the kitchen with Dakota. "Hi there! Last time Scott cheated so I sent him flinging away! Don't worry 'Mildred' was more then happy to join the mutant maggots," Chef laughed. Dakota opens a cupboard, "Looks like we have no food."

Suddenly screams come from the Radioactive reptiles cabin. "Or do we," Chef chuckles. He turns to the camera and shouts, "Find out on total drama the islands revenge!"

Inside the reptiles cabin. Mike has turned to Chester. Why, because 10 rats were in their cabin! Ann Maria was hiding under her blankets. Zoey was trying to step on them. Soon Chef busted in to the cabin. He smashes all 1o rats with Scotts baseball bat.

Chef then places the dead rats in a bucket then heads back to the kitchen. The reptiles follow him. Dawn walks up to Zoey an said, "I fell unlucky." Right before Ann Maria left the cabin, she pulls out a tiki doll, that must have came from Boney Island.

**Confession: Dawn**

**Oh, I know someone pick that doll up,but who?**

**Confession: Ann Maria**

**With my new good luck charm.. Vito will be mine!**

Soon every team arrived at the mess hall. Blaineley was taller and had green skin. She goes up to Dakota for breakfast and is shocked when she places a dead rat in her bowl.

Chef comes out saying, "Todays challenge, you must eat the rat!" Chester still remains while he walks up to Dakota receiving a rat. "Back in my day we had forks," Chester said.

Chef throws a fork at Chester's face, making Mike come back. Mike looks at the 'food'. "Yuck," soon every one had gotten their own rat to eat.

Blaineley takes the plate and puts it in her mouth! She devours the rats and the plate! When Dawn looked inside her mouth, she saw sharper teeth and a tongue like a snake! Dawn then looks at her plate.

**confession: Dawn**

**Look at Blaineley... She'll die!**

Ann Maria sits across the table from Mike and Zoey. She then places her tiki doll on the table. Zoey and Mike gasp at it. "Did you take that from Boney Island? You can't or the entire team will have bad luck," Zoey said.

Ann Maria looked at Mike to see if it was true, but he formed into Chester again. "Missy, you need to learn to not touch stuff that isn't yours," Chester said.

Lightning is seen putting some of his protein powder on his rat. He the picks it up by the tail and slowly puts it into his mouth. He eats it with a disgusted look on his face. Alejandro sees this and asks, "Can I have some?"

Lightning shrugs his shoulders while placing a bit of protein powder on the Latino's plate. Al uses the fork to pick it up and slowly eats it.

Brick and Jo stare at each other with grins on their faces. They quickly pick up the rat and eat it. Jo swallows first. "I win," she shouts. Soon after Brick finishes his rats. Only for him to vomit it back out on the entire table.

Zoey has eaten half of her rat, but sees Brick's vomit. This made her vomit on her other half. Chester was still at the scene. "Use the trash can," he said.

Soon Ann Maria vomits right in Chester's face, making Mike come back. Mike still hasn't ate his rat, neither has Dawn. Chef comes out and sees all the vomit. B finishes his rat at that time.

Chef stares at the toxic twins table. "You guys shall help Dakota clean this up," he shouted.

Chef looks around and sees the radioactive reptiles. He points saying, "You guys must send some one hurling!"

Dawn sees Ann Maria tiki doll. "We need to vote of Ann Maria," she told Mike and Zoey. The 2 nodded in agreement.

Later.. Ann Maria was in the catapult with the tiki doll in her hands. The team was seeing her off. "You shouldn't have token that tiki," the moon girl whispered.

Chef comes to fling her away. "Don't worry. I have it aimed at Boney Island," he said flinging her away. Chef then turns to the camera saying, " and their was 9! Will Blaineley reach her full mutation before she gets hurled? Find out next time."

* * *

**Review! Just because she's gone, does that mean Vito is also gone? Stay tuned...**


	9. Deep Secrets

Who's left:

Radioactive Reptiles: Mike, Zoey, Dawn

Mutant mammals: Jo, Brick, Blaineley

Toxic Twins: Alejandro, B, Lightning

* * *

Chris is seen on the dock. "Last time on total drama the island's revenge... Ann Maria brought some bad luck. So of course she was hurled. But, what'll happen if Vito comes out? Find out on todays episode," he said.

The contestants wake up at normal time. Chris then points to the left. The campers look and see 3 rows. Next to each row is the teams flags. B looked up and his eyes grew.

The silent genius points. They look and see toxic waste in a container! There's one container over each seat.

"Well get seated," Chris laughed. The 9 un-surly walked to their seat. Dakota had a controller with 3 buttons on it. When everyone was seated, Chris brought out 3 cards.

"In this challenge, I will tell an embarrassing secret. But I wont say who it reveals around! You must state it is your secret," Chris said.

Brick, Lightning and Dawn were sweating. Now Blaineley was way big. Her skin was now vomit green. If you look at her nails, they are sharp. She is still bald. This is the full mutation!

Al was laughing at her. "I really think you should leave," the latino shouted. Then Chris grabbed the first card. "First secret. Whose real name is Beverly," he said.

B's eyes widen in shock in a face like, "How did he know?" Al didn't notice Bs sweat. "Who cares about a girls real name," he questioned. B suddenly stood up with his hand raised. He was also nodding his head. Al then put a grin on his face.

**Confessions: Alejandro**

**Interesting****!**

"Correct, but I only accept verbal responses," Chris said. Chris turned his head to Dakota. She presses a button on the remote sending down toxic waste on the toxic twins. "You guys better go and clean yourself off," Chris said.

**Confession: Chris ****McLean**

**It's not like I care, but Courtney already filed 100 law suits on me!**

The toxic twins headed for the shower. Chris grabbed another card. "Next secret... Who didn't get a dance at the prom," Chris shouted. Dawn looks over at Jo.

Jo raises her hand saying, "Alright it's me! Who cares about a stupid dance anyway!"

**Confession: Jo**

**I don't care! **

**Confession: Brick**

**Poor Jo...**

"You guys are safe! Alright if no radioactive reptile speaks up, they also must vote someone off," Chris said.

"Who has Multy personality disorder," the host shouted. Mike quickly said," Me! It's not a secret anyway!"

Chris got out his microphone and shouted towards the showers, "The toxic twins must vote someone off!"

* * *

**Confession: Alejandro**

**Beverly! **

**Confession: Lightning**

**All B had to do is talk. if he can't even do that, then Lightning thinks he should go!**

Bonfire

Chris walked up to the toxic twins. "So Lightning and Al is safe," the host said throwing them mars-mellows. B walked up and heading to the catapult.

"Good bye Beverly," Al said to him. B was furious. B then stomped to the catapult. B was shocked to see Blaineley in it. "good bye total drama," she said pulling the lever. She was the hurled away. She didn't even scream.

Chris came to send Beverly off, but saw Blaineley in the sky. "Well, it looks like your still safe Beverly," Chris said. B walked back to the cabin.

Chris turned to the camera, "And then there were 8! Will B pull through or explode? Find out next time on total drama, the islands revenge!"

* * *

**Review! Brick and Jo? Yeah I'm feeling it...**


	10. Chris this

Who's left:

Radioactive Reptiles: Mike, Zoey, Dawn

Mutant mammals: Jo, Brick

Toxic Twins: Alejandro, B, Lightning

* * *

Chris is seen in front of the cabins late at night. Dakota had a megaphone in her hand. "Last time on total drama the island's revenge... I reviled some of the remaining secrets! Yes even Jo's and Beverly's . Now the campers will spend a night in the dark," Chris whispered

Dakota buzzes it walking everyone up to receive groins. "Right here right now on total, drama, the island's revenge," Chris shouted as everyone walked out.

"Alright kiddies toning you must spend the your entire time in the woods," he said. "Um not to be rode, but you already did that," Al said. Chris laughed, "Had you forgotten about the mutant animals?"

**Confession: Alejandro**

**No one told me!**

**Confession: Brick**

**Darn it. I'm still afraid of the dark.**

Chris tosses each team a map. "If you can stay at that spot til night, I'll make sure this is the first award challenge," Chris said. Dakota blew a whistle that made everyone hurry.

The mutant mammals didn't has to travel much as the others. They stopped at the fork in the tree (Literly!) "Alright we just stay here til morning," Jo shouted. Brick cautiously looked around.

Soon the toxic twins sat down. Alejandro looked at B and put a grin on his face. "Hows it going Beverly," the latino said. B opened his mouth as to say something, but Lightning interrupted. "Sha-bam! We are so going to win this game," the over achiever shouted.

The radioactive reptiles had to travel a long ways. They were lucky they didn't bumb into any animals. Mike's stomach growled. he looks in the trees and sees apples. He gasps turning into Svetlana. He climbs and grabs the apple. He takes a bite, but he soon falls his shirt gets stuck.

When he lands, his shirt is off. making Vito come out. "Ann maria where are ya babe," he said walking out of the woods.

Meanwhile Alejandro kept calling B by his real name. B has had enough. He was about to yell at Alejandro, but a mutant owl attacked Lightning. He screamed trying to swat it away.

The mutant mammals.. Brick sees a bear. The bear was glowing. He had a horn. It charges at Brick. Brick steps to the side dodging it. It comes back around. Jo stands up and punches the bear in the face. It cries away.

**Confession: Jo**

**It was nothing. You would have done the same!**

Vito was walking around the woods. "Ann maria where are you," he shouted. The mutant bear sees him. It charges at him. Vito looked around and screamed.

Dawn and Zoey.. Zoey looks in the tree. "Mike's been up there for a while," the red head said. Dawn was in meditating position. "Um, I don't fell him," the moon girl said. Suddenly Mikes scream was 2 run to him.

They see the mutant bear trying to eat Mike. Zoey sees a rock and throws it at the bear. Surprisingly it ran away. Mike barely got up. "Lets hurry back," Zoey said helping reached in her pants, but the map was gone.

"Mike where's the map," Zoey said. They saw that his pockets where ripped. Also pieces of paper were on the ground. "I'm sorry," Mike said.

**Confession: Mike**

**I don't know what happened... Hey My shirt's off but...**

The sun soon comes up. Chris comes around on a goes to Brick and Jo first. They decided to fall asleep. They were cuddling when Chris hollered, "Hey love birds!" They jump and blush as they look at each other. They get in. Next they pick up the toxic twins.

Chris then saw the reptiles. "And you guys lost," he said to them. They get in the copter and rush back to the site.

They get off the copter, Mike needed Zoey's help still to move. "Guys, I made us lose.. I should go," Mike said. Zoey helped him into the boat of losers in stead of the catapult. Chris was waiting for them. "I really wanted to use the catapult," he said.

Chris drives the boat away. While driving he states, "7 remain! Next time we'll have another aftermath! Til next time on Total drama the islands revenge!"


	11. Aftermath II

Chris was on the boat of losers sending an injured Mike to Playa de losers. It was around 8 in the morning. Over the past week, Scott, Ann maria, Blaineley and Mike have been voted off. Chef still hasn't gave a reason to why Scott was voted off. They arrive at the resort.

Chris helps Mike into it and sit down in the lobby. Sam of course pulled out another 3ds and was playing it. Staci saw Mike and gone to him. "You need to catch up.. So my great great-," Staci started. Chris walked away from those 2.

Chris tried not to gag when he walked past Ann Maria spraying her saw Scott and rushed to him. "Hey you can come back," Chris stated. Scott stood up with a grin, "I promise drama!"

Meanwhile in a bedroom, Cody was talking to Sierra in his room. "Go on and participate," he said. "But what about you," the stalker said. "I'll be fine. It's you who deserves another chance," the tech geek said. Sierra finally agreed and walked out.

She finds Chris with Scott. She walks up to the host. "I'm willing to play now," she said. Chris shrugged, "Fine."

They were walking back out when Chris got a call. He pulled out his cell phone. "Hello? Dakota? Really? Ok then," He put down his phone. He turned to the others. "It seems that Dakota wants to participate for a bit. I say what the hack," The host shouted walking out.

* * *

**So Dakota and Scott are back in the game. And Sierra is also in.**


	12. New teams again!

The campers awake and see Sierra and Scott. Then Dakota comes next to Chris. "Alright new teams for the last time! You must have a team of 5 before lunch," the host said.

Al quickly states, "But there is 9 of us?" Dakota then remarks,"I'm back in the game!"

Scott goes up to Alejandro. "Hey I liked how you played in world tour. How would you like to team up," Scott sarcastically said.

Dawn and Zoey go up to Sierra. "Your aura will be a good improvement in our team," the moon girl said. "I'll guess you want me?"

Dakota meets with Chef in the back of his Kitchen. "So who would I be best with," she said. Chef thought then shouted," I rather go with Scoot or Alejandro." Dakota nodded her head then stormed off.

**Confession: Dakota**

**I made an alliance with Chef.. I will not speak of this to anyone!**

Dakota sees Scott and Alejandro already a team. She runs to them. "I would be perfect," she aid. "I say let her in," Al said. Dakota sees B alone. "Hey Beverly we could use you," the former inter shouted. The silent B frowned but still walked over.

Jo and Brick walked up to each other. "Mme by my suggestions it'll be good to be with Sierra," Brick said. Jo looks over at Sierra and sees that she is with Zoey and Dawn. "Fine let go," she said stomping off. Brick followed her.

Dakota sees lightning and shouts,"I know you want to be alone, but come with us!' Lightning walks over to them.

Soon Chris comes back out. In the distance Chef destroys an un-need cabin. "That was faster then expected. Anyway Dakota, Al, Beverly, Lightning and Scoot are now the toxic terrors! That leaves the rest as the radioactive rangers," Chris stated.

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG wait for the short chapter! I'm going to see some relatives down a few states. BUT when I come back i'll get writing! So here's the teams now...**

**Toxic Terrors: Dakota, B, Alejandro, Lightning, and Scott**

**Radioactive Rangers: Zoey, Dawn, Jo, Brick, and Sierra**

**This is the last time I bring people back and get new teams! I have the whole season planned out. Now for random stuff just to get it out of my system...**

**I LOVE the new cast! Why would I make this fanfiction if I didn't? I just wish it would be longer.. that's why I keep adding in people! The next elimination might shock you.. here's a hint: he/she ALMOST never talks in this Fanfiction. **


	13. Gonna be a Slime dunk!

Toxic Terrors: Dakota, B, Alejandro, Lightning, and Scott

Radioactive Rangers: Zoey, Dawn, Jo, Brick, and Sierra

* * *

"Alright now lets have a challenge," Chris said to the teams that were just made. Chef came with 2 buckets filled with water balloons. Each team got one. "Your mission is to shoot these balloons filled with slime at the other team. If you get hit once your out! And.. go," Chris said pointing them off.

Dakota grabbed some and walked off. "Good idea. Let's split up," Scott said grabbing some balloons then heading towards the woods. Sierra grabbed her bucket and said,"Why not we stick together," the fan said. Alejandro was busy grabbing a handful of balloons, when Sierra started to throw them at the latino. He stood up, but then they flied on his face.

**Confession: Sierra**

**Cody will be so proud of me!**

"Your out," Chris stated. Alejandro putted the balloons back then walked away. Lightning quickly grabs some shouting,"Let Lightning show you how it's done," the cocky athlete said. B face palms himself in disbelief. The big guy grabs the bucket with little left and walks away.

The Radioactive rangers scatter, except Sierra. "Bring it on," she stated grabbing a balloon. They seemed to fire forever, but in the end Sierra lost. "Ahh man," she pouted walking to Chris. "Sha-sweet," Lightning then ran to the beach where Zoey left.

Meanwhile Dakota was with Chef in the back off the kitchen. Chef had buckets of balloons. "Don't worry I'll get them," the chef said. The 2 then separate. Chef looks around. He sees B building some sort of catapult. Dawn was silently levitating towards him. As if she was going to hit him, but Chef throws the balloon hitting her.

"Darn. Why mother earth," the moon girl pouted walking away. But then she stops and looks around,"Chef?" She gets confused then walks away.

**Confession: Dawn**

**It seems Chef is at it again...**

B finishes the catapult. He adjusted it then fired a big balloon filled with slime he made. Meanwhile Lightning counters Zoey at the dock of shame. "Lightning's on a roll," he said as he fired. Zoey screamed as she dodged it.

Suddenly B's big Balloon came and landing in the middle of them. It made a big enough splash for both to get hit. "Looks like were out," Zoey said walking away. "Damn it," lightning shouted.

In the woods Brick and Jo were back to back holding balloons. Scoot was sneaking up on them, but he snapped a twig. Jo looks. "Hey," she shouts. Brick looks and throws a balloon at him. it hits Scoot's pants. When it explodes, it turns blue to make it look like he peed.

B had his back turned while making another big balloon. Lightning came to it. "Sha-wow! What is this Lightning said. B turn around and saw Lightning messing with it. B pushed the athlete down. he thought he fixed it, but when he fired again. The balloon came crashing down making B filled with slime head to toe. He stared angrily at Lightning.

Brick, Scoot, even Jo laughed at it. Jo shakes her head whispering,"Pull your self together!" She throws a balloon to get Scoot out. "Oh well," he said walking off. While Scoot walks off, Brick and Jo high-five each other.

Dakota sees Scoot come back to Chris. Chef was busy making lunch so he couldn't help. She sighs grabbing the last balloon. "Has to do every thing," she said walking off. Brick and Jo were heading back to camp, when Brick sees Dakota. "Mme look ahead," he said. Jo sees Dakota then shouted,"Lock and load!"

Jo throws her last balloon. Dakota screams while ducking in time. Brick throws his right in time to get Dakota out. "And the Radioactive rangers win! Toxic terrors.. I'll see you tonight," Chris voice echoed out.

Dawn was meditating when B walked over. She opened her eyes stating,"Your aura is unusual. Let's see.. your angry?" B nodded his head yes while pointing at Lightning. "I see," the moon girl whispered.

At the bonfire, Chris came with a plate of mars-mellows. "All right Al, Dawn and B are safe," Chris said tossing them. "And scoot and Dakota," Chris said. The two grabbed theirs. Lightning looked around then shouted,"Oh no! Lightning didn't get his," he shouted.

"Correct now get in the catapult of shame! Just promise not to break it," Chris said.

Lightning got up and walked away. The host looked to the camera. He then shouted,"And we actually got our final 9! I'm serious this time! Will Brick and Jo ever get together? Will Sierra and Al ever call it truss? maybe not.. But only one way to find out and that's right here on total drama the island's revenge!"

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? Please please please review! No one has in a while! Tell me what you think about the final 9. Now for another message about the new cast...**

**My parents used to NEVER allow me to watch total drama, but I would watch it anyway. I begged and begged, and one day they said they'll watch it with me, but only one episode! but after it, they started to actually like the show!**


	14. Bio grath

Toxic Terrors: Dakota, B, Alejandro, and Scott

Radioactive Rangers: Zoey, Dawn, Jo, Brick, and Sierra

* * *

Chris stands n the dock. "Last time we created new teams. Also in a paint ball balloon challenge, Lightning got the boot! How will the terrors do today on total.. drama.. the island's revenge," he shouted.

Dakota, Sierra and Dawn are in the girls room. sierra turns to the former inter and says,"Watch out for Alejandro!" Dakota dries her hands then says,"Don't worry about it."

**Confession: Dakota**

**She's right! I know I'll sabotage the challenge.**

After breakfast, Chris orders them the challenge. "You'll has to describe a mutant animal in front of Chef," Chris stated.

In the distance Dakota sees the mutant shark, Fang. "Hey lets use the shark! Chef loves sharks," Dakota states. Scott and Alejandro decide to catch it. Dakota goes up to Chef. "Hey I want to lose so no matter what happens, let the rangers win," she said.

Zoey, Dawn and Sierra are wondering through the woods. Dawn looks up in the trees and sees a monkey eating a pine cone. "How about the prime ape," she suggested. Sierra started to climb the tree. She grabs the monkey, but then falls out of the tree.

**Confession: Sierra**

**There's no way I'll get voted off right now!**

Dawn and Zoey start studying the monkey. Meanwhile Alejandro had teeth marks all over, but it was worth it, because Fang got worn out. Scoot pushed the Shark to the others.

In about 5 minutes, Chris came and shouted,"It's time to learn!" Dawn carries the monkey over to Chef. On her way Jo grabs her and shouts,"Don't mess this up!" Dawn slowly walks to Chef. Brick goes up to the Jockette. "Maybe you were to hard on her," he said.

**Confession: Jo**

**Maybe he's right.**

Dawn places the monkey down. "As you can see the toxic waste turned this poor creature red," the moon girl said. She was right, the monkey had red fur. "it also has the habit to eat more," she said. She takes out a rotten banana peel. It eats that.

Later, Dakota pushed Al towards the cage with Fang in it."So um..this shark cane now walk on land and itt knows how to box," was all the Latino said. "Like I didn't know that," Chef shouted. "You guys lose," he said.

Dakota goes up to B and Dawn. "Hey if Alejandro doesn't go now, we can be in serious trouble," she said. b nodes his head in agreement. Scott hears this.

**Confession: Scott**

**So she wants Al gone.. I can make that happen!**

At the bonfire ceremony.. Chris comes with the bag of mars-mellows. "Dakota, B and Scoot are safe," he said throwing them mars-mellows. "Sorry Al," Chris said. Alejandro stood up saying,"I should have known! I'll see you soon Beverly," Al said walking away.

Scoot turns to Dakota,"Your real name is Beverly?" "No, but that's b's real name," the former inter said. Dakota and Scoot stare at each other for a moment, then start laughing at his real name. B gets angry and stomps off.

Chris gets in front of the camera. "Another one down! Will Beverly ever talk?Find out next time."

* * *

**And done! Yes i planned to make him leave right now! Next time another couple will form. It is hinted in the last few sentences! Til then review!**

**Now for another note on the new cast. I wanted a new cast since the start of world tour.**


	15. anniversary! Destroy, mutate, destroy!

**The 2 month annivercery! Enjoy the biggest challenge yet! And the most shocking elimination! **

Toxic Terrors: Dakota, B, and Scott

Radioactive Rangers: Zoey, Dawn, Jo, Brick, and Sierra

* * *

Chris stands n the dock. "Last time on total drama, the island's revenge! The toxic terrors lost yet again! Thanks to Dakota's choice to use Fang, and Al's poor skills. That meant Alejandro is out for good! Will the toxic terrors lose again? Find out on our 2 month aniversery!"

Zoey is in the girls cabin talking to Dawn and Sierra. "So most of the competition is gone! All that's left is the Jocks on our team," red said. "That wont be easy. Those two have auras that will lead us," Dawn said.

Scott woke up and saw B. "How is it you made it this far.. Beverly," the poser said. B stared at him coldly as if to say something. He was about to, but Chris called every one to their next challenge.

When they arrive, Chef came with a bull-dozer. "You maggots got one minute to grab your stuff and then come back out," Chef shouted.

**Confession: Scott**

**What kind of challenge is that?**

Dakota quickly ran inside you own girl side cabin. She grabs some clothes and her phones then ran out. Soon every one has some stuff and then exit the cabins. Chef then destroys both cabins. "Now build them up," Chef shouted. B opened his tool box and brought out a hammer.

"Yes we are finally going to win," Dakota sarcastically said. Scott grabs her and whispers, "Beverly's got this. Lets go and sabotage the other team."

**Confession: Dakota**

**He's not bad at all.**

Sierra stood at the destroyed down cabin. "I'm at a lost," she said. She picked some up to get a closer look. She then had an idea. She began shorting through it. One pile was the roof, one was the porch, and one was the walls. Brick and Jo ran towards the parts of the porch at the same time. They stare at each other. "Thumb wrestle," Jo said. "Your on," The two start to thumb wrestle, but at the end, Jo was the winner.

Then she started to fix the porch on her own. Sierra was trying to short more pieces. When Dawn was meditating, Brick and Jo were working, Dakota grabbed some of the roof pieces. Scott grabbed some of the wall pieces. Scott then motioned her to the lake. She followed, then the two dumped the piece into the lack. The toxic melted the piece instantly.

"Good job," Scott said high fiveing Dakota. Soon, B was on the roof building the rest. Dakota and Scott made it back and saw. "How, that was fast Bev," Scott. B took it as a compliment and continued working.

The rangers weren't going so well. "Sierra we're missing some pieces," Jo shouted. "Oh yeah, Scott and Dakota took them," Zoey said. Then Jo, Brick and Sierra stared at her. "Why didn't you tell us," the Jockette shouted. "Well.."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Zoey was coming back from the bathroom and saw Scott and Dakota. "Um guys," Zoey said. "Not now," Jo barked._

* * *

"We have a winner," Chris said. The terrors cheer, but B. He just claps. "Rangers, someone must leave.. tonight," Chris said.

That night.. Jo was staring at Zoey hard during the elimination. "Alright, we're out of mars-mellows. But, Chef managed to whip up some mystery hot-dogs," Chris said. The camera goes to Chef on the grill. He cooks 5 hot-dogs, then brings them them Chris.

"Alright, When I call your name you get a hot-dog. But one of these is toxic,. You'll notice when you taste it," Chris said. "Alright, Dawn you can pick first," Host said. Dawn stood up and looked at the dogs. "Do I has to eat it," Dawn said picking on up. "Yes, it's the only way to clear your safe," Chris said.

Dawn slowly ate it. She was said after she did it. "Next is Brick and Sierra," Chris said. The two pick good hot-dogs. "Down t you two. Even though Jo had the most votes, lets see if Zoey will have any luck," Chris said.

Zoey stood up and picked the dog on the left. She ate it. Then she spate it back out. "And your out," Chris said. "Better then being mutated like Mildred," Zoey said walking to the catapult.

While Chef was setting up the catapult, Chris signed off. "Now that was epic! I'm thinking off keeping this type of elimination! Anyway, how much longer til Beverly talks? Will Sierra win? Find out next time! This has been the 2 month aniversary of.. TOTAL! DRAMA! THE ISLAND'S REVENGE!" Then Chef sent Zoey flying.

* * *

**Did you like that new elimination idea? I'm thinking of using it for the rest of the season! Next time, a relation ship goes down hill! Which leads to an elimination. I've said to much already. Review!**


	16. The dandelion!

Toxic Terrors: Dakota, B, and Scott

Radioactive Rangers: Dawn, Jo, Brick, and Sierra

* * *

Chris stands on the dock. "Last time on total drama, the island's revenge! Our 2 month anniversary! The contestants had to rebuild their cabins! thanks to Beverly, the toxic terrors finally won! Zoey was sent home thanks to our new elimination system! now who will go home today?"

The radio active couldn't sleep. Their cabin wasn't finished, and they didn't have a roof. "Ugh, this is impossible," Sierra shouted at 6. Soon they all had to wake up for the days challenge.

"Today, you'll be adventuring through the woods. You'll has to find a specific flower," Chris said holding up picture. It showed a dandelion that turned purple.

"Lets split up," Dakota said. "Fine. Let's go Beverly," Scoot said running off. B stomped towards the woods.

**Confession: Dakota**

**B helped us big time in the last challenge. He must go home tonight!**

Sierra was looking in some bushes. Soon Jo came back to the 3. "I've been walking around in circles! Forget this," Jo said walking off. Brick followed after her. "Mme, all we can do is keep trying," the cadet said.

Jo keeped on walking. Brick didn't want to give up, so he followed her. Dakota entered the heat of the forest. She moved some vines and saw the purple dandelion. She was curious and picked it odd it's steam. When she did, the flower morphed right into a purple lion! She screamed for help.

**Confession: Dakota**

**What is that thing?**

Scott and B heard and ran to help. Scott arrived and saw the purple lion."Oh my god," he screamed. The lion charged at the poser. b came and saw it. He looks around for something to use. Soon Sierra and Dawn see the purple lion.

"The aura is purple. It means it is generly good, but it fells unimportant," Dawn said. "Hm, how can we use that," Sierra thought. "Purple is a very spiritual person, very in touch with the Universe. It also denotes intelligence," Dawn said.

"I got it! Oh poor lion! Your don't need to do that! Lion's might rule the land, but flowers make the world beautiful," Sierra said. The lion took notice of Sierras words. It already damaged Scott enough. The lion turns back into a lion. Dawn quickly picks it up and heads back to camp.

Dakota helps up the injured Scott. "I'm a fast healer, but I should go," Scott states. B gets happy and nods his head. "No, I want to work as an intern again," Dakota said. When the three arrive back to Chris, Dakota and Scott told him what they want. "Ok. Scott, the hurl of shame a waits. And Dakota, get back to work immediately," Chris said.

Soon Scott was in the catapult. "And the teams shall merge! Find out what else lies in store next time," Chris said flinging Scott off. He didn't even scream, much to Chris' disappointment.

Chris turned to the others. "Grab your stuff, because the rangers are moving into B's cabin!"

* * *

**That was a load off! I actually typed up what does purple aura mean, just for this chapter! Anyway, the teams shall merge.. right after a quick little aftermath!**


	17. Toxic targets

Who remains? B, Dawn, Jo, Brick, and Sierra

* * *

Chris was standing next to Chef, who was working on the grill. "Last time, it was a hunt to find a dandelion! n the end, Scott gone home injured, an Dakota went back to working. Hey Where is she," Chris said to Chef. He shook his head like,"I don't know?"

Chris turned back to the camera,"Any way, find out what drama lies in store now that the teams have merged in total drama the island's revenge!"

Dakota was in the Chris' office looking at the security cameras. She was deleting some of her footage that hinted her alliance with Chef. She also looked at all the confessionals. She then happened to come across a never before seen confessional.

**Secret Confessional: Scott after "the dandelion" chapter**

**There goes my chances at a million, and with Dakota.**

She was flattered at that. She then heard Chris' voice. The intern exited the building through the back, then stood next to Chris. The remaining 5 were already awake.

Chef came and gave each a mutant squirle. "Your challenge is to carry this squirle. Chef and Dakota will be trying tk knock them out of your grip," Chris started.

Chef was seen with a gun in his hand. He gave a purple one to the intern. "Last one standing gets the first award of the season," Chris said shoeing them off. Dakota saw B as an easy target, so she chased him around the beach.

Chef was following Sierra. He was shooting rabbits out of his gun. "Cody help," Sierra shouted climbing up a tree. She then looked at the squirle in her hands. It was she was adoring the little thing, Chef shot it out of her hands. It landed on the ground. "Darn in," the fan girl said climbing back down.

**Confession: Sierra**

**I've lost my mojo.**

Dawn was running from a strange girl wearing an orange mask covering the eyes and hair. "Izzy is that you," the moon girl said. "That's e-scope to you," Izzy shouted. Izzy had a orange gun firing at Dawn. Dawn quickly ran. "You can run, but you can't hide," E-scope said.

Back to Beverly. Dakota was shooting and shooting the rabbits. She fired one more and it landed on the genius' rabbit started to nibble on his nose. He used the wrong hand to whack it with. The squirle runs away. He got angry as if to say something. He opened his mouth...

The camera then goes to E-scope again. She was chasing Brick into a cave. "Not the dark again," he whispered. he decides to just leave the cave. It was so dark, he didn't know the squirle escaped his grip til he got out. He looked down and saw it was gone. "That's some bull sheep," Brick said walking off.

Dakota and Chef teamed up again. Chef turned to Dakota. "Why did you quit? You could've won," Chef whispered. "I could have died in the last challenge," The intern barked. Soon Jo came into view.

The two shoot at the same time. Jo couldn't dodge them all. She drops the squirle. "Darn it all," the jockette said walking back to camp.

They arrive back at camp and see that Dawn has won. "Here you go," Dawn said giving Chris the squirle. Chris just threw it off screen. "Alright Dawn, you win a lighter and a candle," Chris said. Chef came and gave Dawn her prize. "I would keep this if I were you," Chef whispered. "It's an advantage in the next challenge," Sierra shouted.

Suddenly, E-scope came still shooting rabbits. "Um Chef," Chris said. Chef ran up to the wild girl. He grabs her. He soon places her in the hurl of shame. "Good bye," Chef said flinging her off.

Back to Chris. "Any way, how will the candle help Dawn in the next challenge? Why do I have a feeling E-scope will be back? Oh I forgot to mention," Chris said turning to the others after the last statement. He holds up a Chris immunity doll. "Find this, you can avoid elimination Now find out who will find it on the next episode of total.. drama.. The island's revenge!"

* * *

**There you go! The first award challenge! Tune in next time for more drama, an elimination, and Izzy! Who will find the immunity doll? Check the poll to find out!**


	18. Tourcher

The final 5 were eating dinner. It was getting dark. Chris appeared in the middle of the room. "Alright, a few hours ago, Dawn won immunity. A lighter and candle. The challenge will begin in a few minutes," Chris said. They all finished eating. "Ok, tonight's the day it will rain and rain and rain. The challenge is to have a fire going for more then 5 minutes," he said.

Dakota and Chef glared at the 5. "Oh, it has to be on the beach, so I can keep and eye on you," Chris said. They go outside, and sure enough it started to pour down rain.

**Confession: Dawn**

**Good thing I have this candle, so I can't harm mother earth.**

Sierra started to rush to the woods. "The order of who completes this challenge, is the order of elimination," Chris shouted. B looked around. He saw 2 rocks. He also saw sea shells. He grabbed the sea shells and started working.

Dawn kept trying to use the lighter. She never used one before. Dakota saw this and walked over to her. "Let me show you," the intern said. Dawn gave her the lighter. Dakota then showed the moon girl how to use it.

Sierra grabs a bunch of leaves and sticks. Soon Brick and Jo are returning to camp, with fire wood in there hands. Jo sticks out her foot triping the cadet. She then runs for it, while he picks up his wood.

Dawn grabbed back the lighter. "Your aura tells me your in love with some previous contestant. Let me guess.. Scoot," Dawn said. Dakota blushed then said,"Don't be silly." "It also tells me you just want attention," The aura reader said. Dakota just walked away.

**Confession: Dakota**

**Dawn is creepy. I hope she doesn't find out about the alliance.**

B was rubbing the rocks together. He saw a spark. He lowered it to the sea shells. They made a fire, but didn't last even 10 seconds. He reached in his pocket and pulled out an umbrella. It was red and he quickly un folded it to guard his fire.

Just then Izzy's laughing could be heard. "Hi sierra," she said just appearing. Sierra just ignored her and looked around for something to gaurd her fire. "um, oh a tree," the fan said walking under the palm tree. She started to rub the sticks together, when the mutant orange monkey came.

It jump and grabbed the stick. It ate it. "Go away," she said kicking it to the ocean. Fang jump out and ate the monkey. Sierra then looks around for another stick. She notices the stick a few feet away.

**Confession: Sierra**

**I really need to win this time!**

Jo was about to start it, when lazer squirles appeared. She then ha an idea. "Come at me," she said. The squirle charged at her.

The screen goes black for commercial. Soon Jo had a fire going. She used squirles dead bodies. B's fire lasted for 5 minutes. "And B get the first choice of a hotdog," Chris said. Then Sierra and Jo won. "Jo and Sierra are next," Chris said.

Chef was making the hotdogs. He made 5. "B go ahead and pick," Chris said. B walked up to Chef. He picked the one in tyhe middle and quickly ate it.

Brick just arrived back from the woods with supplies. He sees them alreay started. "Oh crap," he said getting started from under another palm tree.

Izzy appeared from behind the tree. "No no, let explodevo show you," she shouted grabing the sticks. She quickly made the fire. "Um.. thanks," the cadet said.

**Confession: Brick**

**That Izzy is one strange girl!**

"Alright, Sierra come up and pick," Chris said. The fan looked. She picked the one from the furthest on the left. She started eating it. "And now Jo," Chris said. The jockette choose a random one and ate it.

Soon Dawn was finished. "Alright, pick one Dawn," Chris said. Izzy followed the moongirl. Dawn slowly picked one. Izzy had a smile on her face. She then grabbed the last hotdog and chowed it own. "Izzy, that was for Brick," Jo said.

Sierra had a strange look on her face. "What, Explodevo loves dogs," she said. Then Sierra spat back out her hotdog. "Ok, I'm out," Sierra said walking to the catapult. Izzy picked up the hotdog that was on the ground. It was bitten into. The in side of the dog was glowing green. "Yum," she said eating it.

**Confession: Izzy**

**What, I like my dogs?**]

Chef came and grabbed the crazy girl. He placed her in with Sierra. "Good bye," he siad flinging them both away. Chris turned to the camera. "Close call for Brick! Will he step it up next time? Find out next time on total drama the island's revenge," Chris said.

* * *

**How was it? Trust me, the final 2 will blow your mind! The poll is still up. Check my profile to find out who will find the immunity doll.**


	19. capture by Dawn

Dawn, B, Jo and Brick wake up in the afternoon. Chris had the challenge all set up. "This challenge will be big! Good think I let you sleep in. Today, you'll be hunting after a specific animal. Around it is a number. That number is the order of getting a hotdog tonight," Chris said.

"Let's see, a mutant shark, a mutant bear, a mutant monkey, and a mutant squirle. Better get started," Chris said. "I want the monkey," Dawn said. Jo shrugged, "Fine. I'll get the squirle." "I'll get the shark," Brick bravery said. "That leaves B with Bear, is that Ok," the moon girl said to the silent genius. He nods his head. "Good, then lets go," Jo said.

The 4 raced towards the woods. Dawn was looking around, when the orange monkey threw a coconut at her. She looked up. Around the monkey's neck was a string and a piece of paper. Dawn started to meditate, and soon she was levitating. "I got ya," she said reaching for in in the trees.

Brick was on the beach. He soon saw Fang. Fang must have saw him too, because the shark was charging at him. Brick looks around and sees Dawn's lighter she must have dropped last time. The cadet quickly picks it up. He makes it light quickly. "Stay back," he shouts coming closer with it. It scares Fang as he runs back towards the ocean. Brick also saw the envelope around it's tail.

**Confession: Brick**

**Could this be any harder?**

Jo came across a squirle. The string was around it's head. "Come here," she shouted leaping towards it. She grabs it. "Now for that letter," she said reaching for the head. The mutant used it's lazers to get out of her grip. It quickly ran. "That's just great," Jo said stomping after it.

Dawn had grabbed the monkey and was heading back to camp, when she saw B. He was with the mutant bear had a third eye, and a horn. The string with the paper was on it's leg. "Oh no," she whispered. She had to get the paper. She took it off the monkey, then set it free.

"I'm coming B," she said running to him. Brick charged at Fang knocking it to the ground. He quickly grabs the paper. Fang gets up, and he sure is angry. Brick places the paper in his pocket and runs. "This is crazy," he shouts.

Soon Izzy appears yet again. "You called," see says stopping Brick. Her skin was turning a little green. "Shark," Brick shouts pushing her towards Fang. The shark swallows Izzy hole.

Jo continues walking in the woods. She comes across 3 squirles. The one in the middle had the paper. Jo quickly kicked 2 away. "Give me the paper," she shouted. The squirle took it of it's head and hands it to the jock. "Now scram," she shouted kicking it off screen.

**Confession: Jo**

**I shall win this!**

Dawn goes to B as he was trying to tame the mutant bear rises it's paw with the paper. He quickly grabs it, but he got hurt after. He falls to the ground. The bear then walks away. Dawn rushes to B. She helps him up. "Did you get the paper," she said to him. B holds it up.

Soon the two arrive back at Chef's for lunch. Chef had 4 places with hotdogs on it. Each plate had a symble similar to the paper they got. Jo looks at her paper and it had a squirle on it. She saw the plate with the same animal on it. "Whatever," she said eating it.

B had a bear on it. He wanted to wait. Soon Fang busted into the cafe, turning everyone's attention to it. It suddenly spat out a bald, and green skinned Izzy. Jo looked back at the plates and had an idea. She flips Brick and Dawn's hotdogs.

Back to Izzy. "Hey guys," she shouts. Chris looks at her angerly. "What does it take for you to leave," he shouts. "I don't know," the crazy girl says. She then exits the cafe. Chris follows her.

Brick goes to his hotdog. "Not bad," he says. B goes towards his and eats it with no problem. Dawn gets sad. "I has to leave? I was so close to winning," she says. Jo face palms herself. She wanted Brick to leave.

The seen quickly goes to Izzy and Dawn in the hurl of shame. "And don't come back," Chris shouts hurling them both. "Next time. An aftermath to decide the final 2! Someone found the immunity doll during this challenge, but who? Find out next time!"


	20. The final race

the next morning, the voted off players returned to watch the finaley. B, Brick and Jo exit the cabin and see the other 10. Even Dakota was on the bleachers. Chris came out at that time. "Good morning, and welcome to the last episode of total drama, the island's revenge! Over the past few weeks, 13 new comers arrived at the now toxic infected island. Now only 3 remain. Who will go home with the million? Will it be B, a silent genious. Or will it be either Brick or J, both strong competitors," he said.

He turns to the voted off 10. "Select which one won't participate, now." Dawn stood up first and said, "I choose Jo. Surly B can take on Brick." Cameron thought and said, "Yeah, Jo can go." Dakota turned to Scoot. "I'm thinking Beverly," the poser said. Dakota turned to Chris. "We vote off B," she shouted.

Sam kept playing his game, ignoring Staci next to him. "Yeah, B can hurt himself during the next challenge," the liar said. "Sure fine," Sam shrugged without looking up from his game. Zoey sat next to Mike. "We choose to vote off Brick," the couple said.

Ann Maria glared at the two. "Well I choose to vote off Jo," she barked. Lightning took notice and also said,"I choose Jo."

Chris calculated the votes. "Sorry, Jo but your out," he said to her. Jo grined while taking out the Chris immunity doll. "Nope," she shouted. "Oh, that means Beverly can't win," Chris said. B walked over the the other losers, and sat next to Dawn.

Chris then gone to the other side of the dock of shame and place the suitcase there. He then left. "Jo, Brick, go to the other side of he dock. The two did dock was cracked all over. "Now, first one to the case wins. Now go," the host said. Jo pushes Brick into the ocean, before running. Jo steps on a crack and falls in. Brick manages to climb back up.

Jo was face to face with fang in the water. It snapped at her, but she quickly swam back up. Brick had the leave. "Hey," she growled rushing towards him. They were half way, when Jo trips Brick. He falls through the dock on to Fang. He quickly goes back up. Jo was almost to the case. "Oh come on," Brick said running. Then a big tenticule come through the dock and grabbed Jo.

"Let me go," she shouted. The squid appears in front of her. Brick runs past in. He fells guilty, but he grabs the case and wins. "I win," he says turning back. The squid had one eye. "Brick, help," Jo said being frightened for the first time. "I'm coming," Brick said helping her.

Brick goes in front of it's big eye. He sees a peice off wood and picks in up. He jabs in in it''s eye. It lets the jock down. "Thanks," she said to him. Chris gone to the two. "And Brick is the winner!" Some of the players cheered. He left the case on the the tenticule grabs the case and pulls it under water. ""Oh well," Chris shrugged. "Wait..what," he jocks both said.

Chris laughs and takes out another case. "As if that was actually filled with money," the host laughed giving Brick the real case. Chris turns to the camera. "Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Until we go back in action. This has been, total.. drama..the islands revenge!"


End file.
